willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
Titles are the epithets and nicknames given to Pathfinders by others, earned through valourous deeds. Most titles grant a circumstance bonus to certain skills or interactions with people, groups, or organizations who recognize the Pathfinder's achievement. A list of affiliations and the bonuses and titles they grant can be found here. Some titles are merely words, but others carry powers of their own comparable to magic. Generally speaking, only 3 magical 'titles (ones that grant a magical effect listed in bold) can be active at any given time, with newer titles replacing older ones. The titles are still granted, but the bonuses or boons are overwritten. The following is the list of titles achieved by individual Pathfinders so far:__TOC__ Arch-Druid ''Declared "head druid" of a druidic stone circle; Awarded to Jura '' The standing stone circles of druids can sometimes be used in times of great need to travel like the wind across great distances to visit other groups of druids. A group of druids is called a circle, in part due to the stone circles themselves, and in part due to the equal organization of druidic orders. Even so, one druid of each circle must bear the mantle of protector, with duties above and beyond those of the other druids. They are the Arch-Druid, whose connection to nature provides a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks to influence other druids and natural fey creatures. Archivist ''Transcribed an entire library; Awarded to Rinzler The pursuit of knowledge can be arduous, but the road to sharing that knowledge can be even more difficult. Archivists have shown their dedication to disseminating information above and beyond that of average scholars, copying massive amounts of written word for the benefit of others. Those who can truly be called archivists can copy written materials at twice the average speed and for half the material cost, and get a +1 bonus on any check that they have a relevant reference handy for. Barfly Have visited and purchased a drink at 5 or more taverns within a dragon's flight of Willowdale; Awarded to Kat, Jura, Rinzler From every border-dive, tavern, and speakeasy you emerge. If there's drink to be had, you'll find it. Once per day while in a tavern you can make a Diplomacy check to gather information as if you rolled a natural 20 as long as you buy the target a drink. *The Boar & Thistle (Willowdale) *Castle Kat *The Icy Coyote (Marten's Dam) *Town Hall/Church/Brewery (Gullykin) *The Fanciful Unicorn (Alsea) *The Undermountain Inn (Underdark) *The Lotus Blossom, The Four Friars, The Jaden Garden, The Tea House, The Yao-Jin Tavern (Ashi-Gompa) *The Shadow Lodge *Drinking Lodge (Orc Village) Battle-Scarred Was reduced to 1hp or lower during the Battle of Willowdale; Awarded to Jura, Dr. Haiduc, Sheriff Colquhoun, Sosostriss, Kat, Rain Every scar tells a story, and the larger the scar, the larger the story. The stories of scars from the Battle of Willowdale are easily shared among veterans. Those who did not magically heal their scars receive a bonus to all interactions with other scarred veterans of the Battle of Willowdale; the bonus recieved depends on their story. Bridge Breaker Was present when the Bridge Oni was slain; Awarded to Alejandra, Dr. Haiduc, Erevis, Gorgoroth The bridge in the Northern Badlands was once controlled by a powerful oni; those who liberated the gorge's only bridge are those whose battle prowess can outmatch even otherworldly spirits. They recieve +2 to Intimidation checks against beings from the Northern Badlands; the creatures there usually know better than to tangle with them. Businessman Successful home and business owner in Willowdale; Awarded to Dr. Haiduc, Erevis, Rinzler, Kat Some Pathfinders have exceptional business acumen, and their contributions to Willowdale's growing economy are noted and appreciated. They have +2 to checks dealing with other businessmen in Willowdale and Marten's Dam. They also have a knack for cutting through excess red tape, and when it comes to buying things, they usually just so happen to know-a-guy-who-knows-a-guy. Cake Maestro Winner of the first Willowdale Wizard Cake Competition; Awarded to Sosostriss Judged by an impartial jury on the matters of deliciousness, sweetness and frosting, this title is reserved only for the best wizard bakers. Chainbreaker Freed the slaves of the Gem Mine; Awarded to Rinzler, Ruthea, Halstein, Jura To a free man, there are few acts more repulsive then stealing another man's freedom. Those who stood tall and restored hope and choice to the downtrodden are known as chainbreakers. '' '' Dead Man Walking Has died and been brought back to life; Awarded to Ned, the Rev. Mother, Wutog, Ruthea, Gorgoroth, Zuni, Rinzler Everyone dies, but few return to tell the tale. Those lucky few bear scraps of visions from beyond the grave - memories of an afterlife, or the delusions of a soul brought back from oblivion? Dead Men (and Women) Walking get no particular benefits, but do get bragging rights. Defender of the Faith Was present when the Church of St. Christopher was purified; Awarded to Enrique, Jord, Kat, Gorgoroth, Ruthea, Mr. S. Pony Esq. The ruined Church of St. Christopher was a blight on the landscape for the past fifty years; a select group of Pathfinders was able to finally destroy the source of the corruption. The clergys of both St. Christopher and Yoma respect and admire them, giving them +2 to all interactions with their congregations. In addition, they can't help but feel that the True Pilgrim smiles upon on them, and each mile they walk across the land doesn't seem as tough as it used to be. Dragonslayer Has landed a killing blow on a dragon: Awarded to Jura, Mr. S. Pony Esq., Hit Monkey, Alejandra, and Halstein. Winged reptilian creatures of nightmares plague even the hardiest of adventurer. Those who have killed a large or larger dragon gain a +2 bonus to Intimidate dragons, as well as a +2 bonus on Knowledge checks relating to dragons, such as what pieces are best for armour, how to cook them properly, or how to turn their innards into a smelly emergency tent for the night. Firewalker Has passed the trial of the Firewalker Tribe or considered rank Firewalker; Awarded to Rain, Kat, Dr. Haiduc, Jura, Sir Roswell, Rinzler A strange tribe of fire-worshipping goblins in the Great Cedar Forest seem to welcome outsiders into their midst. Anyone who walks the fires with the goblins is considered a fire-friend (their term), and is always considered to be friendly. In addition to passing the firewalking trial, showy magical displays of fire, or better yet gifts of fire, gain the favour of the Firewalkers ("Wait, who gave them fireworks??"). All firewalkers have a +5 bonus to interactions with the Firewalkers, and -5 to checks involving other goblin packs in the Cedar Forest. Fishlord ''Came last in the annual Fishing Contest in Willowdale; Awarded to Rain '' A strange local tradition in Willowdale is to honour the last place contestant in Ned's annual fishing competition. The locals consider the 'Fishlord' to be good luck, and everyone knows their name. For the year, any Diplomacy checks the Fishlord makes in Willowdale to talk to people, gather information, or make friends have a +2 bonus. Gambler ''Drew a card from Rathbone the Red's Deck of Many Things; Awarded to Kat, Rinzler, Erevis, Ruthea, Jura, Wutog, Dr. Haiduc, Gorgoroth, Alejandra, Halstein, Enrique'' There are many artifacts legendary for their power and worth, but few are as famous for their risk as the Deck of Many Things. Those who throw caution to the wind and trust in the cards are the greatest of gamblers, and from then on recieve a +1 bonus to checks related to gambling or luck, because once you've put your life on the line with a Deck of Many Things, high-stakes poker just isn't the same. Hero of Willowdale Fought in the Battle of Willowdale: Awarded to all Pathfinders present The Pathfinders defended Willowdale in its greatest hour of need, and for that they are heroes. They recieve a +2 bonus to all interactions with anyone in Willowdale. In addition, General Wilson awarded each of them with medals that they can proudly display. Kingslayer Landed the killing blow on a king; Awarded to Ruthea, Gorgoroth Regicide is one of the highest crimes in civilized lands, but in the wilderness, kingslayers take on mythical powers as their stories are passed down from generation to generation. This equates to a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks against the groups or races of the kings that someone has slain. They may also find that these groups pay tribute to assuage their wrath. {C Kobold King - Slain by Ruthea Orc King - Slain by Gorgoroth Lichbane Destroyed a lich's physical body at least once; Awarded to Alejandra, Dr. Haiduc, Wavlyn, Mr. S. Pony Esq., Rinzler, Halstein, Gorgoroth, Ruthea, Erevis For the hunters of the undead, few creatures are more dangerous than the lich. This title grants a +2 bonus on saves versus a lich's terrifying presence and a +2 bonus to Knowledge checks to learn the weaknesses of a lich. Lord of the Lake Received a token from a nature spirit; Awarded to Sir Roswell Every knight needs a quest, a patron and a lady, but is rare to find all three in one journey. Nature spirits, nymphs, fey, dryads, and mermaids are historically granters of great boons to noble mortal men (and maybe one in ten women). The boon varies from patron to patron, but it is unique and symbolized with a token. Lake Nymph - Lock of hair, which grants the '''inspiration ability. Married/Engaged Is either married or engaged to someone; Awarded to Alejandra, Ballantino, Jura, the Rev. Mother, Rinzler, Galutea There are many benefits to being in a loving, committed relationship. However, making such a committment also means flirtation outside the relationship is heavily frowned on. Outside parties are much less likely to flirt with a person they know to be married, but observers will judge a married person harshly if they are seen to participate in or even simply tolerate flirtations from ignorant or brazen parties. Mountaineer Traversed across a mountain range; Awarded to Rinzler, Kat, Mr. S. Pony Esq., Gorgoroth, Ruthea While dangers abound for explorers travelling in deserts and jungles, it takes a certain kind of mettle to cross a mountain. Those who brave the harsh winds and barren stones of the mountains are mountaineers, who get +2 to Survival checks while in mountainous areas and can take 10 while climbing mountain slopes. Negotiator Participant in any diplomatic mission, speaks at least 3 languages besides Common, is trained in at least two of the following skills: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge(local), Linguistics and Sense Motive; Awarded to Rinzler, Kat, Jura Your skills as an intermediary, arbiter, and sometimes hired muscle are known far and wide. You gain a +2 bonus to Sense Motive and Diplomacy. Nobility Drank from the Fountain of Couth; Awarded to Dr. Haiduc, Enrique, Jura, Gorgoroth, Ruthea According to an ancient knightly spirit, those who drink from the Fountain of Couth will be blessed with nobility...or that perhaps they will become nobles; the spirit was vague and disappeared before it could be questioned. Regardless of their present or future social status, those with noblity gain one rank to KnowledgeNobility. The Rodinian Templar seemed to recognize and respect Ruthea as possessing true and noble blood, however they did not react the same way towards Jura or Gorgoroth. Oni Killer Landed the killing blow on the Bridge Oni; Awarded to Gorgoroth Slaying the evil beast of the bridge has left its mark on the hero...literally. A small stylized red oni face has appeared on his forearm. This tattoo cannot be removed no matter how hard they try. It grants a +2 bonus on all interaction checks with evil spirits and demons. If they focus on the tattoo, they are half-convinced that it looks at them from time to time. Planeswalker Travelled through planes other than the Material Plane; Awarded to Jura, Kat, Rinzler, Alejandra, Mr. S. Pony Esq., Halstein, Gorgoroth Primes jumping gates like leatherheaded-berks will usually get scragged, peeled, or told to "Catch a short stick and pike it, bubber". Planeswalkers are well-lanned bloods, who've tumbled to the dark of just about every burg they've blitzed. Cutters with this word get +2 to checks when rattlin-your bone box at cagers and spotting colour pools. Sensei Defeated the Right-Hand Masters of Ashi-Gompa; Awarded to Rinzler, Kat, Halstein, Gorgoroth, Mr. S. Pony Esq., Galutea, Wutog The monastic monks of Ashi-Gompa lived for years under a strict and unfair caste system at the whims of the Right-Hand Masters. A group, skilled both mentally and physically, bested these men, and became sensei of the order, removing the strict caste system. A sensei gains a +2 bonus to Leadership checks to gain followers, and a +2 to any checks made to interact with monks. Shield of the South Defeated the Praetor in melee combat; Awarded to Alejandra Hobgoblins fear her name as her reputation of horde-breaker and Praetor-slayer precedes her. She can always make Intimidate checks against goblinoids, including hobgoblins, as a free-action. Spirit Shaman Received the favour of the Firewalker patron in the Shadow Lodge; Awarded to Rinzler, Jura The Firewalker Tribe has a mysterious fey patron who has recognized certain Pathfinders for their efforts in uplifting his goblin people. His favour manifests as the ability to withstand fire, adding +10 to a save against a fire effect up to once per week. Storm King's Boon Recieved a boon from the Storm King; Awarded to Kat, Gorgoroth, Mr. S. Pony Esq. The mythical figure of the Storm King is two parts children's story, one part myth. The King's boon manifests as a bonus of Resist 5 Electricity. Warboss Defeated the ghostly orc army in their assault on Castle Callistan, killing the previous Warboss; Awarded to Kat, Erevis, Alejandra, Enrique, Ruthea, Mr. S. Pony Esq. For 300 years, the orcs of the south have never stopped their assault on the castle. In finally showing them defeat, they acknowledge new Warbosses among those who defeated them. Once per week, a Warboss can summon a group of 9 ghostly orcs to fight a battle for them which they wish to avoid. Warden of the Old Way Freed the Sawtooth Vale orcs from the Dead Nation; Awarded to Kat, Rinzler, Jura and Gorgoroth A corrupt king brought technology and progress to the orcish people, with their freedom and tradition as the price. A group of powerful people came and dethroned the king and brought the people back to their old ways. The orcish elders will cast any spell that they know for these wardens at no cost. World Explorer Has seen and entered every different region in the west; Awarded to Kat, Rinzler The western lands beyond the wall are vast, varied, and in most cases dangerous. Few people dare to venture out into them at all, and even fewer can say they have travelled all across them. Those that do, and have seen every mountaintop, plain, forest, desert and tundra and beyond, are true World Explorers. Secret Titles Evil Eye Awarded to Rinzler Some being or beings have been greatly offended by you and have cursed you. Perhaps you shouldn't have burned that church, slapped that gypsy, or slept in that sarcophagus. Lichloved Awarded to Kat (the First), Rinzler (the Fourth, revoked), Jura (the Second, revoked) For some reason or another, certain liches favour certain mortals, and are willing to forgive certain transgressions against them. Perhaps they see potentiate recruits, friends, or merely sport. These liches use their influence to keep the wrath of other liches at bay as long as their favour is given. Divine Comedy Awarded to Ruthea, Gorgoroth Intrigued and amused by your personal struggles, and made aware of your plights through prayer, the twin gods watch you with bemusement, sending visions or tests as they see fit. Odd Reputation Awarded to Dr. Haiduc, Gorgoroth, Erevis, Kat, Noale, Halstein, Rinzler Perhaps you are merely an eccentric, lack the social norms of most people, or are continually plagued by stange magics and creatures. Either way the people of Willowdale, in spite of how much they like you, still regard you as more than a little odd. Clone Awarded to Gorgoroth, Ruthea You are a brand new person, literally. The sins and obligations of the past you no longer concern you. You're still you, but someone else was first. Category:Loot